She's Gone?
by OsnapitzCori7110
Summary: Nina decides to leave Anubis after an upsetting fight between Amber & her. To make matters worse, Joy and Fabian got together during the dance. Nina leaves and her plane crashes. The police say Nina's dead, because her body was the only one not found. Is Nina really gone? Or is she just entertaining herself by scaring everyone?
1. She's Gone

Nina Martin ran out the school building into the night. She ran into the woods to Sibuna's meeting place. She dropped to her knees in her blue ball gown.

"Why can't I die? I just want to die!" Nina cried while tears streamed down her face.

"NINA! NINA! NINA! ARE YOU HERE!" an American voice yelled making Nina get up and run to Anubis.

* * *

Nina grabbed her passport and stuffed her clothes into her paint splatter suitcase. She opened the window and looked down at the ground.

"Well, its worth a try." Nina said and picked up her suitcase. She jumped out the window on the ledge. She shut the door before jumping down onto the grass safe, but almost twisting her ankle.

"Whew." Nina said quietly and then ran off the school's campus towards the airport.

* * *

The Anubis teens sat in the common room doing their own things. Mick was bouncing a football in his lap, Joy was watching the trailer for Breaking Dawn Part 2 online, Amber was reading her celebrity gossip magazine, Fabian had his arm around Joy while reading a physics book, Mara was reading Jane Eyre, Jerome was chatting online with Poppy and his dad, Alfie was reading a book about aliens, Patricia was reading a magazine special about All American Rejects, and Eddie was listening to Black Veil Brides while reading a Rolling Stone magazine.

_Ring. Ring._

Trudy came out the kitchen and went to the phone. She picked up the phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Trudy said.

"Yes, this is her speaking." this got the teens' attention.

"Oh my gosh! That's horrible!"

"No one ever told me that had happened."

"Oh my gosh! Poor lovely!" Trudy said this with tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you and I will inform Mr. Sweet."

"Yes, you too. Goodnight." Trudy said and then hung up. Trudy sat down on the chair near the phone and began to cry.

"Trudy, what's wrong?" Amber asked walking over to Trudy. She helped Trudy up and brought her into the common room. The teens gathered around Trudy, curious on what was wrong.

"Sadly, someone from this campus died tonight." Trudy said.

"Oh, well, it's not us. So why are you crying?" Joy shrugged.

"Because the plane was headed to America and the plane crashed onto an island after it mysteriously caught fire." Trudy said with her head in her hands.

"The plane.." Trudy said and then broke down. Mara and Patricia rubbed her on her back comfortingly.

"The plane..." Trudy breathed in and out.

"The plane had Nina on it. The other passengers didn't think she made it out alive. The police searched everyone and her body wasn't found. They think her body caught on fire and burned into ashes. She most likely blended with the sand." Trudy said and then broke down. Amber looked down sadly, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, and Alfie were shocked, Joy started to cry, Jerome comforted Mara, who was balling her eyes out, and Mick looked upset.

"She's gone? She can't be gone!" Amber cried into Alfie's shoulder.

* * *

A red light started flashing and a green dot popped up on the radar.

"Sir, I'm getting a signal on Airplane 9."

"What? That airplane was destroyed, the passengers have already been picked up, and taken to their destinations. There's no way that plane is up in the air."

* * *

Somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean was Airplane 9, turned around and headed to England...


	2. Dear Ol' Mystery

A woman and a boy ran into a dusty old shop in an abandoned alleyway. The woman pushed the boy towards a man. The boy and the man hurried out the back the door, while the woman went out front. A yellow taxicab parked across from the shop.

The driver put one heeled boot out and then walked all the way out. The woman noticed Mystery had dark brunette hair before Mystery knocked her out. Mystery dragged the woman's unconscious body to her taxi cab. It was after Mystery drove away that she realized, the woman had dropped her wallet with her registration & driver's license in it. Police would come and realize the woman's missing. All signs would be pointed to _her _taxicab.

'Oh shit' she thought driving away.

The wallet laid on the cold hard ground with the woman's driver's license laying next to it.

_Annabella Mercer_

* * *

It was after breakfast when the teens found out that Joy's mom and brother had gone missing. The news called their kidnapper 'Mystery' because she only attacked when no one was around. Joy's brother had last been seen going into the woods with a man. It was all overwhelming for Joy. Her only family left, her dad dying from a rare disease, had vanished. Patricia's parents volunteered to take Joy in if they were found dead, Joy accepted the offer.

"I can't believe she took my mum!" Joy cried into Trudy's shoulder.

"Its' just a sad time at Anubis. First Nina and now Joy's mum." Alfie said making Patricia hit him. Alfie made a 'What?' face and then noticed how Joy was crying more and Fabian had left the room.

"Oops."

"Lovely, its okay. Let's go out to the mall. You lovelies go get dressed and go out. Have some fun." Trudy said making everyone follow her directions.

* * *

"Where am I?" Annabella asked herself. It was dark, she chained to something, and she had dried blood under her neck.

"Ha ha, stupid girl. This is what she deserves." Mystery said watching Joy cry.

"Why are you watching my daughter?!" Annabella yelled/asked making Mystery turned around.

"Because she's victim 1, actually number 2." Mystery said smirking. Mystery went over to her desk and got some food. She sat it down in front of Annabella.

"Eat up." Mystery said and walked out the building. Annabella looked down at the food.

_Stale bread and crumbs of a sandwich. _

Annabella put the bread in her mouth and immediately passed out. The bread fell out on the floor revealing poisonous mushrooms. Mystery opened the door a bit and smirked.

"Bitch."

* * *

"Wow, it's so crowded here." Mara said looking around. People started running out the doors, children were screaming, and Police officers were ushering people out.

"What's going on?" Amber asked.

"Isn't that the area where the guys are?" Joy asked making all their eyes widened. THE GUYS! They ran that way to find their boyfriends. A police officer walked past ushering people out, getting every last one, making the girls hide behind a bunch of mannequins. When he was out of sight, a girl appeared in a mall officer uniform. She had brunette hair and blue and black uniform. She had on a badge and wore blue heels. She walked towards the girls.

"I can see everything." she said smirking. The girls widened their eyes in horror, they're caught.

"I'm looking for a Joy Mercer?" she said reading her clipboard.

"Yes?" the brunette stepped out from behind Patricia & Amber.

"Come with me Miss. You've been caught stealing a bracelet from that store over there." She said pointing to a jewelry shop.

"But I never stole anything! I've been framed. I've never been in there before." she explained.

"I'll need to check your bag." the security guard said making Joy had over her bag.

"Be careful, that's the last thing my mom gave me before she disappeared." Joy said. The girls watched as the officer looked through Joy's bag.

"Hm. Hm. Hm." the officer said as she went through it.

"Hmmmm." the officer said pulling out an expensive looking bracelet. The girls gasped and Joy's eyes widened in horror. The mall officer pulled her cuffs out locking them around Joy's wrists.

"I'll pay for it!" Amber offered.

"Not even you could pay for this bracelet,Blondie. It's worth billions of dollars. You're coming with me down to the station. You three girls go have a nice day." the officer said taking Joy out the mall exit.

"Let's go find the guys. We'll make a plan to get Joy out after we find them.

* * *

"If I have to sit in this car for another hour with you can I at least get to know you?" Joy asked the officer.

"Fine, yes. Ask away." the officer responded.

"What's your favorite color?" Joy asked.

"Dark blue." the officer responded checking her mirror.

"TV show?"

"I love my soaps."

"Hobby?"

"Soccer."

"Dream life?"

"Having four kids and to live on the beach side."

"Have you've ever seen that criminal Mystery before? I haven't."

"Well guess what?" the officer said pulling over by a ware house.

"What?" Joy asked looking at the officer

"You're looking at her." the officer smirked abd knocked Joy out with a block wood.


End file.
